Deadend clamps are commonly used to secure a cable under tension, for example, an overhead electrical conductor. The deadend clamp anchors the received cable to a supporting structure, such as a tower or utility pole. The deadend clamp transmits the tension on the cable to the supporting structure.
Conventional deadend clamps typically include one or more U-bolts to clamp a keeper, which in turn applies a clamping pressure to the conductor, such as the deadend clamp disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,680. One disadvantage associated with such deadend clamps is that the lineman must remove several nuts and washers to insert the conductor, and then the nuts and washers must be reconnected to the U-bolts. That procedure becomes even more difficult when the lineman is working with an energized conductor in the field. Accordingly, a need exists for a clamp assembly that is easily assembled.
Another disadvantage associated with conventional deadend clamps is the use of non-captive fasteners to secure the keeper to the main body. Non-captive fasteners are prone to loosening, thereby providing a less secure connection between the keeper and the main body. Accordingly, a need exists for a clamp assembly in which the keeper is securely connected to the main body to maintain clamping pressure on the conductor.
Still another disadvantage associated with conventional deadend clamps the use of external springs between the keeper and the main body. These springs can become dislodged when tightening the keeper to the main body. Additionally, these springs require the fasteners to be tightened in a specific sequence to prevent damaging the springs, thereby providing an inefficient and time consuming task for the lineman. Accordingly, a need exists for a clamp assembly having an improved biasing member between the keeper and main body.